


Dorks in love

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: When Jaime don't wanna leave....
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Dorks in love

"No one can't take you away from me! I'm not leaving!" Jaime shouting..

"Jaime--" She tries to interrupt him.

"No Wench! You don't understand! We need this!" He keep on insisting.

"Jaime--" She is..She will not surrender! 

"Brienne! Please!" He pleads.

"Jaime! Stop shouting! It's just a cereal box!" She hissed.

That moment everyone at the grocery look at her, she feels hot. Damn Lannister for being stubborn!

"Brienne! We need to buy this--"

"It's not part our budget Jaime stop being difficult!" Damn, She feels like having an 8 year old kid.

"It has The Blue Knight collectible Wench! My last piece of--" He didn't finish when she grab it to his hands!

"Are you kidding?!" She looked at the cereal box and its has a free collectible of her favorite TV show!

"Is this the last box?" She inquire, its so beautiful!

"Last box with the collectible Wench! Others has not! Wait, why are you so interested now? As if you know the TV show The Iron Throne!." Jaime give him a suspicious look.

"I know that of course! I also have a collectibles! I have The Imp and The Goldenhand the Just! Blue Knight is one of my favorite!" She proudly says.

"WHAT?! Why you didn't tell me about this? You know that I love the show very much! especially when Blue Knight is with Goldenhand! Its like you and me!" He's grinning.

Damn dimples!

"Well, you didn't ask besides I expect that the next batch of collectibles will release by next year, I'm surprise. Come on! We need to pay for this!" He grab his hand and didn't see Jaime's face. 

Jaime trying to hide his smile by biting his lip, Damn woman! She's holding him! He is now ready to die!

"By the way Wench, who is your favorite character aside from Blue Knight?" He can't keep on smiling.

Heading to the counter while chatting.

"The Imp of course! He's clever and the Wolf Queen! She's so good!"

"How about Goldenhand? We have resemblance right? Silky hair, charming.." He's trying to make flirt but..

"Stubborn and pretty annoying.." She reply.

"Oooh. you find me pretty huh?!" 

While Sansa and Tyrion watching both of them.

"Look at Jaime, All heart eyes to Brienne and his pathetic attempt to flirt!" Sansa can't help but to shake her head in disappointment.

"They are Dorks in love Sansa, they didn't even notice us, as if the whole world revolve to the two of them!" Tyrion just laugh but really don't know if he is going to feel sorry to his brother or to Brienne for being oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
